Sonic Underground Re-Surfaced
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Tails has been worried about Sonic's overly strange behavior lately, so Shadow decides to help if only to learn more about his rival. Meanwhile Sonic wants to go visit his siblings properly without his friends worrying about his absence. The last thing he need is for Amy to find out he's a real life prince and not in just her fantasy's.(Sonadow)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, So when I first posted this some wired glitch happened and I thank the person who let me know because that was stupid. I'm so mad at that.**

* * *

Sonic sat under a tree enjoying the shade as the wind swept lightly through his quills. A quiet humming only he could feel in his back quills, his siblings wanted to talk, which he would answer if his little bro Tails wasn't only a few feet away.

"Hey Tails, I'm going to get a chilli dog or three, want one?"

"No thanks Sonic, I'm alright." Sonic simply responded "okay" and left with the wind rushing behind him. As soon as he got home he rushed to his room to talk to his siblings, Sonia and Manic.

Meanwhile, Tails had a troubled look on his face. His surrogate brother was rushing off to get 'chilli dogs' more often than normal and took hours to get back claiming he 'took a nap'. It wasn't something he liked, could Sonic be keeping some secret? Was he meeting someone? Getting tired of him? That last one isn't true, but these questions rang in his head until he made a final decision. He was going to ask Sonic directly when he came back, if he felt Sonic was lying then he needed to catch him in the act. Shadow was actually walking nearby when he saw Tails in his distressed state, the only time the fox was like that was when something was going on with his pals. So Shadow figured there was no harm in asking what was wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Tails squealed when Shadow spoke from behind him.

"Where did you come from?" Shadow starred as Tails was trying to calm down from the sudden scare.

"I saw you looking distressed, has something happened?"

"Maybe, I don't know for certain." Tails seemed uncertain if he should continue. Shadow stayed put, wanting to know what has the foxes tails in a twist. "I think Sonic has been lying to us recently."

Shadow blinked, not really expecting that. "What makes you think that?"

"He keeps going to get 'chili dogs' at random times and is gone for long periods of time." Tails gestured quotations when he said chilli dogs.

"He's a chilli dog fanatic, and he naps after he eats right?" Shadow deadpanned.

"Even he doesn't eat twenty chilli dogs a day or nap for over two hours." Now it was Shadows turn to seem puzzled, the faker wouldn't do that. So then what does he do?

"Are they at specific times?"

"No, they're at random, sometimes twice a day, sometimes it doesn't happen for a week." Tails started to look sad. "What could he be doing?" Shadow rested his chin on his finger, clearly in deep thought. This was unusual behaviour even for Sonic who was always truthful, always an open book and willing to share what was needed. Maybe this has something to do with him being so open? That when he finally has something to be secret about he sucks at hiding it?

"Where is he now?"

Sonic is currently on the floor of his house laughing so much that he is now crying, and so are his siblings. Sonic had just explained the story of Eggman's most embarrassing nickname, never got old. "If it weren't for the situation at the time, I would have been on the floor then as I am now."

"I believe it bro." Said Manic as he adjusted his jacket, Sonia had to straighten herself out as well. Looking back, they had all grown up, Sonic was still cocky and cracked jokes constantly but he became more of a leader and level headed. Manic still had his punk look and surfer accent, but also became more mature and even took some educational lessons with his sister. Sonia cared a little less about her looks but still loved fashion, her voice also lost that youth shrill and was smoother. Sonia said that some fans of their band wrote to them saying that their voices were smooth and mesmerizing alone, but together they sounded like the voices of heaven. Sonic Underground continued to chat for a little bit before an explosion rang behind Sonic.

"Someone has company." Sonia chided.

"Yup, ever the popular one." Sonic smirked, then bid his sibling's goodbye before rushing off to the source of the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, Iknow, I'm late.**

* * *

Once Sonic arrived at the source of the explosion he found Shadow surrounded by burnt and broken robot parts. "Yo, Shadow you could have saved some for me." The blue hedgehog joked. Shadow simply focused on Eggman who had been raging at his poor new assistant robot.

"Yo Egghead, care to explain your new, amazing, unbeatable plan to destroy me? I would love to listen." Sonic asked, words laced in sarcasm.

And Eggman eagerly obliged.

This had to be one of the most stupid moment both hedgehogs had to live through, and that's saying something. The evil scientist went on another long monologue about how he was testing new material for his robots that would be able to stop Sonic. He even told them exactly where his new factory is and the process of making the material. "If that factory is destroyed I may never be able to make the new bots to kill you infuriating rodents!"

"Too late." Both hedgehogs replied in unison. While Eggman was talking they destroyed the factory and returned in record time. Eggman screamed in rage at his own stupidity.

"Did you at least listen to my explanation?!" He was leaning over his hovercraft in anger and exasperation. Shadow stared at his old ally, did he really think they listened to all that?

"Yes." Shadow gaped, actually gaped at his rival. He did?! Count on him to be the ever caring even to his nemesis. Eggman's spirit seemed to be lifted when Sonic answered and bid his farewell for now.

"You didn't actually listen to all of that did you?"

"Yeah, and understood most of it. I'm not as oblivious as I seem Shad's." Sonic put a hand on his heart, faking a hurt expression.

"How the hell did you understand that? You get confused when Tails explains his gadgets." Shadow pointed out. They began walking back to Tails' workshop, Sonic wanted to tell him about this and Shadow tagged along. Both holding a piece of robot scrap for Tails to test.

"I've known Eggman longer than Tails, longer than anyone actually. I was his first enemy when he began his empire. After a while of his schemes, I got curious, you could say I caused his monologues."

Why am I not surprised, Shadow thought.

"But I didn't know any of the terms he was speaking back then, so he started explaining in simple manners for me. Even now he continues to teach me in this weird adaptation, and thanks to Tails I'm learning more technical terms much faster." Shadow could barely believe his ears, Sonic actually listened and understood that. How long-

"Here we are." Shadows thoughts were interrupted once they arrived at their destination. Shadow sat on the couch as Sonic explained everything in detail, then left to grab a drink for everyone.

"So why are you here Shadow?" Tails inquired.

"How long have you known Sonic?" The black hedgehog asked, getting up to lean against Tails' desk.

"The better part of 4 years, why?"

"How long has Sonic known Eggman?"

Tails blinked. "Um, longer than me I know that much. I don't know much about before I met him." Then it clicked at both of them, they didn't know anything about Sonic before he met them. Sonic came back with three bottles of water and regular hot dogs, knowing neither of his friends like chilli dogs that much. "Hey Sonic, Shadow was telling me more details about your fight with Eggman." Tails lied. "How long have you known him?"

Sonic shifted his stance, not liking where this was going. "Hm, well, being one of the first enemies of his empire, I think I've known him for about 10 years."

"10 YEARS?!" Sonic and Shadow covered his ears from Tails' screaming, Shadow was just as confused as the fox but didn't get the chance to voice his confusion.

"What was that for?!" Sonic asked, irritated that his ears were ringing.

"Sorry. It's just, wouldn't that mean you've been fighting since you were 10?" Tails hoped this was wrong, but it would explain a lot about his brother. Everyone was quiet when Sonic confirmed this with a nod, hell, even Shadow felt a tiny amount of pity. The blue hedgehog hated this silence, starting to get fidgety, he wanted to leave but he also wanted to know the sudden interest.

"Why are you asking me now? You've never taken an interest before."

"You've been acting weird lately, running off at random times and not coming back for hours. I'm worried." Tails admitted. Sonic looked sadly at his little brother before looking at Shadow.

"Your behaviour is unusual even for you, I will not have my rival distracted when we fight." Sonic snorted, that explained a bit. But could he really tell them? There was a reason he wanted to keep his adventures apart, but is it really okay to tell them?

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry buddy." He grasped Tails' shoulder affectionately. "I'm not leaving or keeping secrets for no reason, It's just some old friends of mine from years ago are debating moving here. I wanted to wait until they confirmed that they're moving before telling anyone." Yes, he was lying. Yes, he felt bad, but his friends bought it and that was enough for now.


End file.
